The purpose of this project is to identify and study the acetylcholine-containing neurons. Our present objective is to improve our existing method for assaying acetylcholine and to study the consequences of chronic treatment with diisopropylfluorophosphate, an irreversible cholinesterase inhibitor, on the brain content of acetylcholine and content and turnover of dopamine.